


Favours

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, aleks has a low key praise kink in this ngl, also despite the summary there is no girl in this fic, also it got more fluffy than originally planned but i couldnt help myself, just aleks kevin and their dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend wanted to know what it'd be like if Kevin absolutely wrecked Aleks. She enlists him to help out, and Kevin is more than happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

Aleks was sat at the end of Kevin's bed, waiting. Kevin was in his living room, on the phone at the moment, leaving Aleks to stare at his phone, scrolling through Twitter but not actually reading anything.

Truth be told, he was nervous. Sure, he had been all for the idea when it was presented to him, but now, waiting for it to actually happen, it'd be a lie to say he was perfectly calm.

It wasn't like he didn't  _trust_ Kevin, no he trusted Kevin with his life. And a dick up his ass was far less than his life.

It was more worrying about what if he did something wrong? What if he didn't do very well?

After all, Aleks was used to  _doing_ the fucking - when he was allowed, of course -, not being fucked. So what if he wasn't as good at submitting for someone with a dick as he was at submitting to someone without one?

Aleks' thoughts were halted when the bedroom door opened, Kevin walking in.

"Sorry, I was just double checking something," he explained, moving over to where Aleks was.

Aleks just nodded, looking up at him. Kevin's lips twitched like he was about to smile, his eyes scanning Aleks' face.

"You're quiet for once."

Aleks cleared his throat, running his tongue over dry lips. "I, uh, I don't know how to do this, I guess."

Kevin actually smiled this time, bending over so his face was right in front of Aleks'.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about that. You just gotta lay back and enjoy. I do the work. And I'm quite good at it."

Kevin patted Aleks' cheek, and Aleks slowly exhaled, a bit more relaxed now.

"And remember, you can tell me to stop."

Aleks nodded at Kevin's serious expression, setting his phone down on the bed. "I'm good."

Kevin smiled before letting the smile fade, stepping back and standing up to his full, massive height.

"Stand up."

Aleks pushed himself up to his feet, curling his toes into Kevin's carpet, trying to relax fully,  solely focusing on Kevin.

Kevin's eyes swept up and down Aleks' body, and Aleks fought back a shiver. It wasn't that cold in the bedroom, and he was fully clothed, yet he felt exposed. He took a slow breath, and Kevin took a small step forward so that they were almost chest to chest.

One of Kevin's hands moved to rest against Aleks' cheeks, his thumb brushing against his' lips. The other placed itself against Aleks' side, fingertips pressed to Aleks' back. Kevin's palm felt hot on Aleks' skin, even through his shirt.

Aleks reflexively closed his eyes, missing the tiny smile that crossed Kevin's lips. He moved his thumb, replacing it with his own lips. Aleks relaxed, leaning up towards Kevin's mouth.

His hand curled around the back of Kevin's neck, and he willingly plopped down onto the bed as Kevin gently pushed against his chest.

"Good," Kevin praised, and Aleks almost lit up at the simple compliment, settling back into his submissive headspace.

Kevin knelt in front of Aleks, reaching out and tugging Aleks' shirt over his head. "No need for this."

He tossed it towards Aleks' phone at the end of the bed. Aleks' fingers moved to the hem of Kevin's shirt, and Kevin pushed his hand away.

"No, no, no. Later."

Aleks simply nodded, and Kevin smiled.

"You're so quiet like this," he remarked. "It's kind of nice."

Aleks huffed, crossing his arms. "Fuck you."

Kevin continued smiling, reaching out and uncrossing his arms. "No, I'm fucking you. So how about we get back to that, hm?"

He kissed Aleks again, his hands holding him tighter than before, not that Aleks minded. In fact, he liked it more. He was rather hoping Kevin would just be rough and handsy with him, and from the way Kevin had changed from kissing Aleks like he might break to kissing him like he was about to throw him up against a wall, Aleks was now quite sure his desire would be fulfilled.

A hand that had been holding onto Aleks’ bicep moved, gripping his thigh now. Kevin's hand slid up, and he palmed at the outline of Aleks' cock in his jeans, completely unabashed.

He leaned away from Aleks' mouth slightly, smiling at the soft whine that fell from his now reddened lips, ducking back more as Aleks tried to reconnect their lips.

"Aleksandr," Kevin began, and Aleks damn near passed out at the purring tone that Kevin said his name in.

"Aleksandr," he said. "You have no business being this hard already. I've only been kissing you."

Kevin gently squeezed the bulge under his hand to emphasise his words, and Aleks' mouth opened, the tiniest gasp leaving him.

"You can't possibly be  _this_ easy, can you? If I'd known that, this would have happened a while ago."

As Kevin spoke, he was undoing the button and zipper of Aleks' jeans. "Now, get these off, will you?"

Aleks immediately rose into a kneeling position, shoving his pants down to his knees and then sitting back down and yanking them off the rest of the way, tossing them to join his shirt and phone.

"Good boy. Underwear too."

As soon as the words were out of Kevin's mouth, Aleks was naked before him, somewhat aware that maybe he should have been embarrassed. But really, he didn't care. He was hard and wanted attention, and Kevin was willing to give it to him.

Kevin tucked his legs underneath himself, patting his lap. "C'mere."

Aleks immediately moved to sit on Kevin's lap, one of Kevin's hands resting on his hip. His fingers stroked the skin there, and Aleks shuddered.

Kevin's lips met his again, and Aleks jolted as Kevin wrapped his free hand around Aleks' cock, fingers still petting the skin of Aleks' hip.

"Settle down," Kevin whispered, kissing the spot just under Aleks' ear as he began slowly stroking his hand up and down.

Aleks bit his lip, whimpering as Kevin tightened his grasp at the same time that he nipped at Aleks' neck.

Aleks buried his face in Kevin's shoulder, hands balling up in the back of Kevin's shirt.

Kevin withdrew his hand, and Aleks whined, shaking his head. "No, no, please."

Kevin snorted, managing to move out from under Aleks. He slid off the bed, pointing towards his pillows.

"Lay down," he said, walking over to the bookshelf on one of the walls. He pulled out a book, opening it and withdrawing a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"I thought it'd be more polite to hide things like this," Kevin said casually as he turned around to see Aleks laying down against his pillows, watching him. "I didn't want to subject someone to accidentally finding something like...a dildo. So, I have quite a few empty books."

Aleks nodded, only half paying attention now that Kevin was at the foot of the bed. Kevin paused before pulling his shirt over his head, making short work of getting his clothes off.

He crawled back onto the bed, raising his eyebrows as Aleks' gaze clearly turned to Kevin's reasonably hard cock.

"Hey. Eyes up here.”

Aleks' head snapped up so he was looking at Kevin's face, and Kevin almost lost his train of thought as Aleks' tongue darted out across his lips. "Sorry."

Kevin nodded, moving closer to Aleks, who helpfully bent his knees and allowed Kevin room.

"Right, make sure you tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Aleks nodded at Kevin's sincere expression. "Of course." He reached out his hand, and Kevin took it, lacing their fingers together.

Kevin carefully opened up the bottle, smiling slightly at Aleks jumping when Kevin pressed his fingers against Aleks' hole, just trying to get it wet with lube before he applied it generously to his fingers. He looked at Aleks, who was just watching him, his chest slowly rising and falling. He was clearly making an effort to stay relaxed, and Kevin smiled at that.

Kevin gently pressed a single finger into Aleks, slowly working it in, watching his face.

"Okay?"

Aleks gave him a short nod, stretching out his fingers before letting them fall against the back of Kevin's hand again. "Yes. Weird, but not bad. Definitely okay."

Kevin nodded at Aleks' response, making sure he was used to the one before adding another finger. Aleks wiggled slightly, but apart from that and his cheeks becoming more flushed, Kevin didn't notice anything different.

"Still okay?"

Aleks nodded a bit more enthusiastically, and Kevin smiled, his thumb rubbing over the back of Aleks’ hand.

Kevin began moving his hand again, his fingers smoothly thrusting into the warmth slickness Aleks provided. Aleks’ mouth opened, a stuttered gasp leaving his lips as Kevin’s fingertips lightly brushed against his prostate.

“Shit…” he whispered, and Kevin smiled, massaging the area, revelling in the moans that left Aleks, who covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the noises.

Kevin looked up at him, pulling his hand down as he wiggled his fingers, trying to stretch him out to make more room before introducing a third finger. “If you’re gonna make sounds, let me hear them.”

Aleks’ breaths were coming in short pants, his hips wiggling back against Kevin’s fingers.

“Stay still,” Kevin commanded, and Aleks immediately stopped moving. His chest was heaving, and his thighs were shaking as Kevin’s fingers repeatedly delved into him, stroking his prostate, but he stayed still.

“Kevin... _please_ ,” Aleks whined, and Kevin just smiled very slightly.

“Please what?”

The finger of Aleks’ free hand tightened in the comforter underneath him that he had been holding onto, unsure if he was allowed to touch Kevin or not. He always preferred to err on the side of caution. That usually enabled him to come more often.

“Fuck me?”

Kevin immediately withdrew his fingers from Aleks, ignoring the displeased whine that Aleks gave.

“How could I deny such a lovely request from you?”

Kevin got the condom and lube on as fast as he could, taking Aleks’ hand again. Aleks wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist, giving him an innocent smile. Kevin just kissed him, slowly pushing his cock into Aleks, trying to let him acclimate even as Kevin entered him.

Aleks gasped for breath, ducking his head into Kevin’s neck.

“Alright?”

Aleks nodded, and Kevin began slowly moving, almost surprised at the guttural moan that left Aleks’ mouth. A grin suddenly broke out onto Kevin’s face, and he took Aleks’ other hand, holding them above their heads, pressed down into the pillows.

Aleks whined as Kevin’s lips and teeth attacked his neck. Kevin just groaned into Aleks’ pale skin, gradually moving his hips with more force once he was sure Aleks could handle it.

“ _Fu-u-uck_ ,” Aleks whined, and Kevin moaned, still in the process of making artwork out of Aleks’ neck. His lips drifted back to Aleks’, the two more moaning into each other’s lips rather than kissing.

“Kevin.” Aleks was almost whispering, his voice rough. “Kevin, can I-”

Kevin just kissed him again before his lips moved along Aleks’ jawline, trailing up to his ear.

“Yeah...Come for me, Aleksandr.”

Aleks’ breath caught in his throat, and he seemed almost surprised. Kevin lifted his head to look at Aleks just as Aleks’ head tilted back into Kevin’s pillows, his chest arching up towards Kevin’s. A loud moan of Kevin’s name ripped itself from Aleks’ throat, and Kevin watched him as Aleks’ cock twitched between them, come shooting out to land on Aleks’ stomach.

Kevin continued fucking into him, Aleks giggling to himself as he came down from his orgasm, wiggling his hips down, grinding back against Kevin’s cock, his mouth opening slightly.

“Kevin…”

Aleks was almost cooing at him, persistently trying to scoot down Kevin’s bed. Kevin held onto his hands tighter, growling down at him.

“I told you earlier, Aleks, stay fuckin’ still.”

Aleks immediately stopped moving, instead tilting his head up so Kevin could kiss him. His arms were getting sore from Kevin holding them above his head, but he didn’t even care at the moment.

Kevin’s grip on Aleks’ hands tightened again, and all of his breath left him in one quick exhale. He tucked his face into Aleks’ neck, hips bucking into Aleks’ as he finally reached his own orgasm, having been holding it back to listen to the delightful sounds Aleks made and to see his facial expressions as Kevin fucked him.

Aleks didn’t even realise Kevin had let go of his hands until he was sitting up. Aleks went to push himself up, and Kevin placed his hand on Aleks’ chest.

“Hold on.”

Kevin got out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and disappearing out the door for a minute. He returned holding a washcloth and a water bottle. He handed the bottle to Aleks, sitting down beside him and gently wiping the drying come from his stomach.

“How are you feeling?”

Aleks slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, running his fingers through his hair as his mindset slowly settled back to normal.

“I’m tired. My ass is gonna be sore.”

Kevin just smiled, and he got up, tossing the washcloth in a hamper and throwing another pair of sweatpants to Aleks, who pulled them on, his motions sluggish.

Kevin sat down next to him, rubbing his back. Aleks leaned into his side, half asleep. Hopefully Kevin wouldn’t mind if he stayed over that night.

“Hey, Aleks?”

“Hm?”

Kevin smiled, tucking a piece of Aleks’ hair into its proper place. “You did very good. I might have to make this a regular thing.”

Aleks huffed, flicking Kevin’s side. “Shut up,” he complained, though he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. Kevin just laughed, kissing the top of Aleks’ head.

“Honestly, though. I’m serious.”


End file.
